Dread on Arrival
Dread on Arrival is the eleventh episode of the eighth season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship and the 125th episode overall. It is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode of the same name and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, Molt Down. The Ninja and the Mane Six appeal to the Police Commissioner of Ninjago in an effort to help save Lloyd and thwart Harumi's efforts to resurrect the evil Overlord, while Spike undergoes a developmental stage for dragons called the "molt". Plot Stone scales and indigestion The episode begins with Spike guiding Rarity to the phoenix nests in the woods. Rarity wishes to collect phoenix feathers for her latest fashion designs, and Spike decides to use the opportunity to visit Peewee. However, Spike behaves oddly around Rarity, hiding something on his face from her. When she notices and presses him, he reveals he has a red, itchy, pimple-like blemish called a stone scale. Rarity tells Spike the occasional blemish is nothing to be embarrassed about and suggests asking Zecora for a medicinal cream to get rid of it. When Spike and Rarity find Peewee's parents and no Peewee, Rarity believes he moved out, saying everyone has to leave the nest eventually. Peewee suddenly arrives, fully matured, but when he and Spike share a hug, it irritates Spike's stone scale. Rarity again suggests seeing Zecora, but Spike is certain his stone scale will clear up after a good night's sleep. The next morning, Twilight Sparkle wakes Spike up as he sleeps in late, and he discovers his stone scales have worsened to the point of covering his entire face. Like Rarity, Twilight suggests seeing Zecora about his breakout, but Spike refuses to leave the castle out of embarrassment. Twilight uses the opportunity to have Spike help her practice a school lecture, but Spike gets a sudden case of indigestion and accidentally burns Twilight's flash cards with his fire breath. While Twilight salvages her lecture from backup notes, she tells Spike to go somewhere where his fire breath won't cause any more unintended damage. The Ninja and Crabby A civilian drives his car up to a set of traffic lights before noticing the other side is also a red light. As he was about to run it, the Crab Monster and Samurai X suit pass by him, to the police station. Leaving the creature in the care of an officer, the Ninja see the Commissioner and ask for his help in rescuing Lloyd and stopping Harumi and the Sons of the Overlord. He points out that every time something bad happens, they come to him. He soon questions what they are dealing with this time as he lists all the things that have attacked the city. In his rant, he gives examples of all the times that they've needed his help, ending with a pirate genie. Cole asks in confusion why he mentioned a pirate genie, to which he replies that it could happen. Nya and Jay share a knowing look (because of their past experience with Nadakhan), but say nothing on the topic. Not wanting to lose his job like his predecessors, he calls the mayor to authorize the raid. The Molt Problem At the School of Friendship, Spike wears a disguise over his stone scale breakout so that no one recognizes him. Unfortunately, Rarity does recognize him, and she asks him to be a model for her new phoenix feather dress. Spike declines, claiming to be busy giving tours of the school. Pinkie Pie, who happens to be leading a tour group nearby, is thrilled to have the day off and lets Spike take over giving the tours. As Spike hurries through showing the tour group around the school, his voice suffers random and extreme shifts in volume, causing him to speak either very softly or very loudly. His loudness disturbs the students in the library, and a sudden bout of indigestion causes him to burn through his own disguise and expose his stone scales to everyone around him. Smolder later finds Spike hiding in a school closet and recognizes his symptoms as a developmental stage for adolescent dragons called the "molt". Smolder explains that the molt is different from greed-induced growth in that all dragons go through it during adolescence. Unfortunately, one of the main aspects of the "molt effect" is that the molting dragon will be kicked out of their home by their family. Because of what happened with Twilight earlier that morning, Spike fears he will end up being isolated and alone for the rest of his life, and Smolder also mentions the threat of predators such as rocs that will be drawn by his molt stench. Harumi's true backstory Meanwhile, Harumi and the Sons of the Overlord escort Lloyd up a wooden staircase. Lloyd tells her she won't get away with her actions, but Harumi doubts she will fail. She starts to sing Open Up Your Eyes when she reveals that before destroying the palace, she ensured that the Temple of Resurrection was not harmed, as well as how Harumi sought to seek revenge. As the group enters the temple, Lloyd finds himself once again in the Royal Palace, this time in a small temple surrounded by a large moat. Ultra Violet tells Harumi the Ninja have survived the attack of the sea monster and are now in the city. Harumi states that if the Ninja do come, she has something to keep them at bay, which is a captive Misako. Harumi states it was thanks to Misako that they were able to find and procure Toddler Wu. When Lloyd tells Harumi to release his mother as their conflict was between them, she coldly tells him there was never anything between them and has the heartbroken Lloyd and Misako locked in counter cells where, if one cell is raised, the other is lowered into the piranha-infested sea. Harumi then reveals that for the ceremony to truly work, she'd need more than the Oni masks, but also a hair from each of the six ninja and the four alicorns. Spike takes flight Spike finally turns to Zecora for a solution, and though she can't interfere with a dragon's natural development, she suggests fixing his body odor and vocal shifts so that he doesn't have to isolate himself from ponies. Just then, Rarity arrives at Zecora's hut, causing Spike to hide from her. Rarity has recently developed hearing problems, which Zecora identifies as a side effect of prolonged exposure to phoenix feathers. Zecora gives Rarity some medicinal ear drops and keeps her distracted before she discovers Spike's presence. After Rarity leaves, Zecora finds Spike hiding under one of her masks outside the hut. However, he isn't hiding from Rarity—he's hiding from a ravenous roc that was drawn to the smell of his molt. The roc chases Spike and Zecora through the Everfree Forest, and Spike offers to keep it distracted while Zecora goes to get help. However, the roc quickly snatches up Zecora, and when Spike runs into Rarity in the forest, the roc snatches them up as well. Spike manages to free himself from the roc's claws with his fire breath, but Rarity and Zecora remain trapped in its clutches. Spike's molt soon becomes so bad that he can't stop scratching himself. When Twilight appears, having planned to see Zecora about a remedy for Spike's stone scales, she discovers the danger that her friends are in. As Twilight flies up to attack the roc and save Rarity and Zecora, Spike's molt continues to progress. His uncontrollable itchiness subsides, but he suddenly gets encased in a stone-like cocoon. When the cocoon breaks, Spike emerges with a pair of dragon wings. With his newfound ability to fly, Spike soars up to help Twilight save Rarity and Zecora from the roc. Spike distracts the roc and overwhelms it with fire, causing it to drop Rarity and Zecora, and Twilight and Spike swoop down to carry them to safety. While Twilight, Rarity, and Zecora are overjoyed by Spike's new wings, Spike is saddened that going through the molt means he'll have to leave his home as part of the "molt effect". Twilight doesn't want Spike to leave, saying they don't have to abide by typical dragon customs. She explains that growing up will not change who Spike is inside, and whatever happens in the future, they will get through it together. Spike joyfully hugs Twilight and takes his new wings out for a test drive. Some time later, Spike models Rarity's phoenix feather dress as she previously requested, and Rarity is excited that Spike's new flying ability makes him an even better fashion model than before. The resurrection ceremony That night, the police arrive at the area and the Commissioner demands they surrender. His request is denied as the Sons of the Overlord terrorize them with two of the Oni Masks. While the police distract them, the Commissioner lets Kai know and he picks up the others underwater before heading to the temple. In Equestria, Celestia and Luna call upon the Mane Six and Spike about Harumi resurrecting the Overlord using the three Oni Masks. Pinkie Pie said that they must all work together to stop the Sons of the Overlord, and the princesses saw Spike getting his own wings, much to Celestia and Luna’s amazement. Twilight asked the Mane Five and Spike to retrieve the Elements of Harmony and stop the Sons of the Overlord from resurrecting the Overlord. Harumi starts off the ritual by creating the portal to resurrect the Overlord with the Oni Masks and a sliver of hair from the six Ninja and the four Alicorns. Meanwhile, the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike, using the police's distraction, sneak into the castle. Harumi's guards, whom are stationed at the door, are watching in awe and not paying attention, allowing the Ninja to sneak up behind them. After knocking the guards out, the Ninja make themselves known, and engage Harumi's troops. During the fight, the Ninja and the Mane Six are forced to juggle between putting Lloyd or Misako under the water, pulling one up for breath while the other is plunged into piranha-infested water. After a while, an idea occurs to Nya, who uses her spear to pin the gear on Misako's cage, keeping it in place, and allowing Cole to winch up Lloyd's cage. After being freed by Cole, the Green Ninja quickly joins the fight. As the ritual reaches its conclusion and the roof of the temple reshapes itself, the Ninja and the Mane Six make an attempt to fight back using Spinjitzu and the Elements of Harmony, and manage to stop the portal from opening; this creates a shockwave that knocks out Harumi and the Sons of the Overlord. The Commissioner and his forces storm the area to arrest the villains with a screaming Harumi being arrested by Simon and Tommy with Pinkie Pie and Applejack assisting some officers in the arrest of Killow when he tries to escape. As the members are taken away, an officer frees Misako, who hears an apology from her son for not seeing through Harumi, but she doesn't blame him. Lloyd and Twilight, hurt by the betrayal, also inform her that Lloyd will never be so quick to trust someone again. Harumi plots revenge for Lloyd As the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike are praised by the police for their acts, Lloyd and Twilight see Harumi being put in the back of a transport van and stop a cop from closing the back doors so that he can speak with her. Seeing him, Harumi tries to manipulate Lloyd again, telling him that he was right and that this wasn't her. Enlightened by her betrayal, he immediately sees through the lie, and tells her to stop, using her previous words about her being the one who got away against her. Enraged, she tries to charge at him, but he coldly closes the doors on her, to her shock. Lloyd just watches as she's driven away. Back at the temple, however, the candles light up with purple flames as the hand of the Overlord breaks through the pedestal. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Baby - Paul Dobson, Caleb Skeris *Chopper Maroon - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Driver - Kirby Morrow *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Luke Cunningham - Michael Adamthwaite *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Simon - Vincent Tong *Smolder - Shannon Chan-Kent *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Tour Pony - Michael Daingerfield *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Zane - Brent Miller *Zecora - Brenda Crichlow Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Ninjago City Police Station ***Royal Palace ****Temple of Resurrection ****Shadow Realm (portal only) *Equestria **???? Transcript *Dread on Arrival (Transcript) Trivia *The Police Commissioner returns in this episode, having not been seen since "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!" in Season 6. As such, it's his first "true" appearance in the series, as the events of Season 6 were erased. **He also mentions a "pirate genie," a reference to Nadakhan. It is unknown how he remembers this because the events were erased and only Nya and Jay do, but it may have been a sense a deja-vu. *Nya and Jay relate to Season 6 in this episode. **This is a reference to the end of Season 6, with only both remembering the events. *The Temple of Resurrection is revealed to have been a part of the palace that was always there and that the SotO were ordered not to destroy during the events of "The Jade Princess". *Misako returns in this episode, as Harumi's "insurance policy." **It is also revealed that Misako was the one who found baby Wu before she was captured. **Also, Cole says to her "Coming, Mrs. G," implying that her last name is "Garmadon." *For the ritual to succeed, a hair from the six ninja and the four alicorns are required. **This may be a reference to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire; in order for the potion of resurrection to work, a bone from the father, some flesh from the servant, and drops of blood from the enemy were required to resurrect Lord Voldemort. *Spike wears his trench coat disguise in this episode, since "The Times They Are a Changeling". *Ultra Violet's comment to Killow about how Ninja don't like being seen as somewhat similar to Chen's comment about the Destiny's Bounty, as they both state something obvious that other villains haven't really acknowledged. *The two guards looking out for the Ninja and the Mane Six while Harumi opened the Shadow Realm are similar to Kapau and Chope. *The Overlord returns in this episode. This is his first appearance since his second defeat in the final episode of Season 3, "The Legendary Friend". *The Ninja tamed the sea creature by using the same lesson that Wu taught them during "Boast Busters": The best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend. **This is later used in "The Belly of the Beast", when Lloyd tames Beohernie. *Spike demanding the roc to "Let my ponies go!" is a nod to Charlton Heston in Cecil B. DeMille's 1956 version of The Ten Commandments. *This is the first time where the main antagonist is arrested immediately after their defeat. *This episode marks the last Season 8 appearance of the Oni Mask of Vengeance and the Oni Mask of Deception, whilst the Oni Mask of Hatred would later appear in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria". *It is the fourth time a major character goes through a permanent physical change after Twilight Sparkle in "Magical Mystery Cure", the Cutie Mark Crusaders in " Crusaders of the Lost Mark", and Starlight Glimmer in "Crystal to Famed - Part I". *This is the first episode where the Mane Six use the Elements of Harmony, since "The Shadow Play". *Unlike the other Season 8 episodes, the intro for this episode includes more brass instruments, as this episode is treated as the turning point of the season—either the Ninja win or the Overlord returns. *Harumi is seen in her Quiet One outfit for the first time. Differences between this episode, a Ninjago episode "Dread on Arrival" and MLP episode, "Molt Down" *The Mane Six and Spike came to aid the Ninja to stop the Sons of the Overlord from resurrecting the Overlord. *Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are absent in the original MLP episode. *In the original Ninjago episode, a silver hair from Lloyd, Misako and Wu is used to resurrect Garmadon, but in this series, the hair is obtained from the six Ninja and the four Alicorns to resurrect the Overlord. *Celestia and Luna warn the Mane Six and Spike about the Sons of the Overlord’s actions. *Pinkie Pie and Applejack assist in the arrest of Killow instead of Jay and Cole. Errors *Killow laughs with his normal voice while wearing the Oni Mask of Deception after taking the Commissioner's megaphone. In a later shot when he is throwing police cars aside with the mask, he can be heard laughing with his correct demonic tone. Gallery Dread_on_Arrival_Title_Card.png|Title card MoS82Rebirth.png|The Overlord returns from the Shadow Realm.